LoDGA's adventure
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: Swept into a portal to the Dragon Realm. Hired by the queen as a special force (M.G.W.R.). Jumping from world to world with the goal of making it a better place. Playing the bad guys to make the good guys better. What exactly do they do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a awesomely epic Christmas prezzie for them(well for one of them cause her nonLoDGA gift from me was lame) **

**All our names are ether nicknames or wordplay.**

**My Last name, Stone, is a play of my nickname, Medusa.**

**IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"Hey Liz" Anna yelled from the living room "Liz Liz Liz Liz L-" "WHAT?!" Lizzy shrieked, very _very_ annoyed.

"BY. THE. WAY." Anna popped her head into Lizzy's bedroom "Also, did you eat my waffles? Cause they're missing and I could of sworn we ha- " "ANNIE STONE YOU INTERRUPTED MY PHONE CALL FOR THAT?!" Lizzy screamed at Anna, calming down she spoke into the phone "I'll call you back later, Annie is in dire need of being murdered."

Click, Lizzy put her phone up and looked at Anna.

Anna yawned, completely unfazed by Lizzy's outburst "I think I'll have some ice cream instead." Anna strolled out.

"Annie Stone! I am going to k- Hey! Wait! Save me some ice cream!" Lizzy scrambled off her bed and rushed to the kitchen to get some ice cream before Anna took it all.

Ding dong.

"Open up! Querl and I have arrived" "Don't call me that, my name is Lindsay!" could be heard from the apartment complex's hallway.

Lizzy went to get the door and Anna took it as an opportunity to take Lizzy's ice cream.

"BY THE WAY" Lizzy yelled as she opened the door.

Darn you" Rebekah muttered, coming in.

Lindsay sighed "I just lost the game..." she than started banging her head against the door.

"So what are you two doing here?" Anna asked, having finished Lizzy's ice cream(She was a fast eater)

Rebekah stopped "you invited us..."

"We did?" Anna pondered it for a minute "Oh yeah, we did!"

Lizzy facepalmed and muttered "Idiot..."

Anna stuck her tongue out at Lizzy "Like you remember everything."

"I can at least remember inviting friends over..." Lizzy muttered to herself.

"So why did you invite us over?" Lindsay asked, she had stopped banging her head and was curious.

Anna grinned. "I got my uncle's keys to his laboratory, I figured we could go in and see what a real Aperture laboratory looks like"

Lizzy started spazzing happily and singing random happy songs.

Rebekah started clapping slowly and nodding her head approvingly.

Lindsay started muttering thing like "This won't end well" and "Ree is going to start an apocalypse"

Anna spent three minutes convincing her that the chemicals in the lab wouldn't be able to make zombies, just explosions and other deadly stuff, which of course didn't help Lindsay at all and they had to drag her there.

Once there, they started exploring, it wasn't much like Aperture but it was pretty cool...

Til Ree tackled Anna and sent them both into a shelf full of bottles of chemicals, the shelf fell and dowsed them all in it's chemicals and did a good job of knocking them out.

After they had woken up, about three hours later, they went back to Lizzy's and Anna's apartment to wash off.

None of them were majorly hurt, Lindsay and Lizzy both had minor cuts and bruises, Rebekah's and Anna had the most significant injuries since they were dowsed in more chemicals than the other girls.

Once they had gotten to the apartment they washed up and started noticing things.

"ANNIE, YOUR HAIR IS TURNING GREEN" Lindsay shrieked.

"AWESOME, I GOT RED HIGHLIGHTS" Rebekah said, looking in a mirror.

"LINDSAY, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT YOU HAS CHANGED." Anna yelled for the heck of it.

"LIZZY, YOUR EYES TURNED BLUE." Rebekah noticed.

"HEY GUYS, OUR CUTS AND STUFF DISAPPEARED" Lindsay freaked out.

"cool" Anna yawned.

everyone stared at her.

"Anna" Lizzy started.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS!? YOUR HAIR IS FREAK-EN GREEN!" Lizzy screeched.

"So? Green hair is epic." Anna yawned again "Whatever, I'm going to bed, feel free to stay."

Lizzy was still spazzing when she noticed something "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"YOUR HAIR IS TURNING BLUE!"

"Cool."

...

time skip

next day

"Hey! Who ate all my ice cream?!" Lizzy yelled, waking everyone else up.

"I did" Anna responded, coming into the kitchen.

"Your hair turned red!" Lizzy noticed.

Anna smiled "Cool right? My hair turns into whatever color I want it."

Her hair turned black.

"And I can give it highlights."

Her hair now had blue highlights.

"And I can grow or shorten it."

It got really short then grew really long.

Lizzy stared "cool"

"Sup' guys?" Rebekah walked in

"Annie can change her hair color and length."

"Really? Neat."

"What's neat?" Lindsay asked, walking in.

Silence.

"Lindsay, when did you dye your skin?" Rebekah laughed.

Lindsay looking at her hands.

"MY HANDS ARE GREEN"

"HAHAHAHHA now you can't deny it Querl" Anna laughed.

"MY NAME ISN'T QUERL" Lindsay moaned.

"it is now" Rebekah laughed.

"GUYS, what are we going to do?! Lindsay's is green and Anna's hair keeps changing color." Lizzy spazzed

"We could give them in for testing" Rebekah smirked.

...

"LYLE YOU IDIOT" everyone yelled.

"What? it was a good idea" Rebekah huffed.

"Yes, but remember your _good _ideas are worse than my _bad _ideas" Anna droned.

Anna smirked "pwned"

"ANNIE" Rebekah tackled Anna and knocked them into a newly made portal that was now residing on the wall.

"ANNIE, LYLE!" Lindsay's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE-" Lizzy barely finished before they both we sucked into the portal.

"Ugh..." Rebekah groaned.

"Frick" Anna muttered "Were are my glasses?"

"What the- How in- wha-" Lindsay sat up.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE" Lizzy spazzed.

Anna got up and turned to her after looking around(she had found her glasses) "What world is a better question."

Lizzy paused and looked around, it definitely wasn't earth. First, there was a volcano right next to an iceberg. second there were a bunch of dragons flying/roaming around.

"DRAGONS!" Lizzy shrieked.

"WE ARE SO DEAD" Anna stated.

Rebekah looked at Anna "Ya think?!"

"doomed, we are doomed, doomed I tell you, doomed" Lindsay muttered"

"Hey! What are humans doing here?"

Lizzy and Lindsay both shrieked while Anna and Rebekah jumped.

They turned and saw a girl about their age, she was a small blonde with a white dress.

"Hello? What are you doing in the Dragon Realm?" She asked.

"We fell here?" Lindsay squeaked.

She raised her eyebrow "'By fell here' you mean you came through a GateCard, correct?"

"GateCard?" Anna asked.

"Yes a GateCard, it is the only way in and out of the Dragon Realm, I suppose you didn't mean to come here? I guess I'll take you to Queen Faye, she will know what to do with you. I'm Chatter Lang-wist, Dragon of Communication, you can call me Chatter. Who are you? And why is you skin green?" she asked Lindsay.

"Um..." Lindsay started, Chatter talked to fast for her.

"She got some chemicals on her skin yesterday." Anna said for her.

"Chem-ick-calls? Weird. Well let's go visit the Queen" Chatter said before turning into a dragon. She was rather small for a dragon and was a light cream with brown eyes and a brown tail barb.

"Well? Get on." Chatter said impatiently.

"Um...AWESOME" Anna climbed on followed shortly after by Rebekah and Lizzy.

"I don't think that's safe..." Lindsay muttered then climbed on anyways.

"Off we go!" Chatter shouted before taking off "You girls will love the palace! it's huge and has a lot of elemental crystals to eat! And Queen Faye is so nice! She let me have a whole room full of words for my Coming! I'm sure she'll love to meet you! I'll bet she'll..."

All the girls wisely tuned her out til they arrived.

"Queen Faye! Look who I found! They fell through a GateCard!" Chatter shouted transforming back into a human and running up to the queen.

The queen was an young lady with long silver/blonde hair and gold eyes, she wore a long gold decorative robe and had dragon scales braided into her hair.

"oh? They fell through a GateCard? how interesting. How do you do? I am Faye, the Dragon Queen. Nice to meet you."

"Hi...I am Rebekah, that's Annie, Liz and Querl."

"My NAME ISN'T QUERL!"

"Sup"

"Can we go home now?"

Faye smiled. "Hello Rebekah and company, I hope you enjoy your time in the Dragon Realm, sadly you cannot go back to your world just yet. I am afraid I have seen you in visions and need your help."

Anna perked up "Our help for what?"

"ANNIE! WE NEED TO GET HOME" Lindsay cried.

"We can get home later, I wanna see if I can learn magic" Anna responded.

"I agree with Annie, let's have an adventure!" Rebekah added.

"What do you need us to do Queen Faye?" Lizzy asked.

Faye smiled "I want you to train and join my special force"

"Special force?" Anna pipped up.

"Yes. My special force or M.G.W.R.(Magically Gifted World Rescuers) as we call it, is a team of all species and races/magic that travel worlds to stop global catastrophes." Faye answered.

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"Basically, certain people summon us/ask for help using ways we give them and we help them stop it."

"How do we give them a way?" Anna asked.

"Not only do we travel to worlds, we can travel through time as well. We can also see the future of certain worlds so we can go back into a persons time and judge them of worthiness."

"Judge them of worthiness?" Lizzy put in.

"Yes. If they have a good heart we will give them a way to summon us. If they don't we teach them a lesson usually through a quest or something, different members will play different parts in the mission, sometimes you will play a friend or an enemy, or a quest starter, anything to change that person for the better so they can be worthy."

"Can I play the villain?" Anna and Rebekah asked, eagerly.

Faye raised her eyebrow "Yes...But it depends on how you magic reacts to that world. All of you will gain magic but it will change slightly per different worlds. If Lizzy had the Water element it could change to snow or something else in a different world."

"Okay...But then how do we save the world?" Anna asked again.

"Once we get our official summoning we do whatever we deem fit to save that world, sometimes we go back in time and change the heart of whoever is the cause of the catastrophe."

"Cool...But how many worlds are there?" Lindsay finally asked.

"Well earth is the main one, all the other ones are say...born of the belief."

"Hm?" they asked.

"hm...how to explain this...Ah! I know! Say...Harry Potter's world. it doesn't exists in Earth but because it became a hope and dream for people it became it's own place somewhere else. Of course, worlds Like Earth are non-magical or the majority doesn't believe in magic, worlds like that are invisible to magic strife, meaning they can't see any magic performed there. Also, say in Harry Potter...You all know how it ended right?"

"Yup"

"Well, sometimes things happen so it won't end the way it was supposed to. Without our help Harry Potter wouldn't of defeated Voldemort, and just because he did defeat Voldemort doesn't mean evil is gone from that world. It still continues after the last book or movie or game is over. Do you get it?"

"Yup, that is EPIC" Anna clapped. "But why do you need us?"

"My old special force is, well, _old, _we all think it is about time they retire, but they refuse to without first training replacements. And since you fell out of a GateCard that shouldn't of been there I think it could mean something."

"Cool...Girls, you want to? you think LoDGA could become something this epic?" Anna asked. "Cause I am so in."

"Um...*sigh* I'm in..."Lindsay said.

"Heck yes!" Rebekah cheered.

"Fine" Lizzy said. "But can we get Charlie here?" Faye nodded

Anna turned back to Faye "We are in. Were do we begin?"

Faye smiled "First you will be tested to see what you magic is, then you will start training with the dragons of course. Although I warn you, not everyone survives the dragons..."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I'll update later on when I have to give someone from LoDGA a gift but am to lazy to give a actual gift so I would just write a chapter(I'll also update on major holidays...Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hya**

**So this is a b-day gift to my bestfriend/we-could-so-be-twins-if-we-tried-but-we-don't-try-cause-we-are-to-lazy-not-blood-sisters.**

**She is turning 14!**

**Happy Birthday Liz!**

**BTW**

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Charlie! We have come to take you on an adventure!" Ree exclaimed as the girls jumped out of the portal.

Ree and Annie did dramatic poses.

Annie picked up the fallen GateCard "Wonder what else this can do.." she muttered.

Charlie looked up and blinked "Um...Wha- Do you have any idea what time it is!? It is to early to be playing jokes on me! And how did you get into my house?!"

Lizzy froze "Um..."

Ree muttered to Annie "Told you we should've knocked him out.."

Annie whispered back "I brought the bat"

Ree nodded and muttered "And I got the shovel, Let's do this."

Annie nodded "And now we wait."

Annie sighed and spoke up since Liz was still...stuck..."Yes, we have no idea what time it is but I am guessing around 4 a.m., and um...MAGIC, duh. *starts muttering* Liz's boyfriend is a idiot..."

Lindsay, being the only one that heard that remark, giggled.

Charlie rubbed him forehead and muttered "I am never taking sleeping pills again.."

Annie and Ree looked at eachother, Annie spoke "He thinks we are illisions, I am _so _offended." Ree smirked "I know right."

Annie and Ree looked at Charlie and Ree used the shovel to knock him out then Annie started up the GateCard( She started chanting in the dragon language)

Liz squealed and then shouted "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Annie huffed "Your boyfriend will be fine Liz, Now let's get Izzy and go train and possibly die."

.

.

.

Time skip

.

.

.

"Why are you in my house? I don't recall giving you permission to enter my house." Izzy stated.

The girls were planing to make a dramatic entrance but Lindsay had tripped over charlie and shoved Lizzy into Ree and Annie so they all ended up sprawled on Izzy's living room floor.

"Um..We..." Lindsay stuttered.

"If you come with us you get to meet dragons and join a mage group if you don't...then..well...we will knock you out like Charlie and you will come anyways." Annie said blankly.

"What type of magic will I get to learn?" Izzy asked.

Lindsay smiled sheepishly "We don't know yet..."

Annie interrupted "Since there are six of us I am guessing Izzy, Ree and I will get to play the villains and then Liz, Linds and Charlie will play the good guys."

Izzy raised his eyebrow "We get to play bad guys?"

Ree and Annie smirked "Yup. We also get to have dramatic deaths and the best characters."

Izzy nodded "I see, I shall join your mage group."

Lindsay cheered "Yay! Now we got all of LoDGA! Let's go!"

SO they got into the portal to the dragons realm, ready to face whatever trials were thrown at them...

* * *

**So it wasn't very long**

**To bad**

**I was busy.**


End file.
